Of Sand, Laundry and Newlyweds
by Ireth Melwasul
Summary: This is exactly what the title says, though you can include CS sexy times (nothing explicit) and some arguing. Here, have a look at it: "There was something to his voice whenever he decided to let her win an argument, she didn't know what it was exactly, but it made her feel so adored it took her breath away." One shot.


_Now tell me, dear readers, aren't you excited for the Captain Swan date? We're the captains of this ship next Sunday, and guess what? We're sailing gloriously._

* * *

><p>Autumn in Storybrooke was a magical thing, perhaps even more than winter. This town was almost completely monochromatic, so having the reds, yellows and oranges from the trees gave life to it. But Emma didn't get much of those candid colours; she got different shades of blues and turquoises.<p>

Sometimes, when she looked through the window she understood why Killian loved the sea so much… it was life itself, a merciless force of nature that fooled the eye whenever it kissed the shore so delicately it almost seemed poetic. She liked living by the sea, she liked even more waking up to the sound waves and seagulls nearby, and she loved to share all of that with the man who called himself an early riser but slept like a bear. It didn't take much to wake him up though, a few butterfly kisses here and there and he would open his eyes right away with a smile tugging at the edges of his oh-so-kissable lips.

The _one _thing Emma didn't like as much was sand. Whenever they left the windows open the amount of sand that entered the house was enough to make their own personal beach indoors; somedays there was sand even inside the fridge.

"This is the _last_ time I ask you a favour, Killian, I swear!" Emma shouted with annoyance at Killian, who was busy doing laundry while she vacuumed the living room.

"Please don't! You might as well be doing me a bloody favour, Swan!" he replied just as angry. Despite they were a couple rooms away; Emma could hear him muttering curses. Well, "muttering".

Emma sighed as she tried to get rid of the sand, pressing the vacuum furiously to the floor. She remembered going to her mother's two weeks ago, preoccupied. Since they got married Killian and her fought a lot over stupidities; Mary Margaret had told her that was completely normal and Emma tried to wrap her mind around that statement. Perhaps they did fight a lot, and so what? That didn't mean they had stopped loving each other. Oh no, she loved him more with each passing day.

Placing a few loose strands of her hair behind her ears, Emma turned off the vacuum cleaner and walked toward the laundry room. She found Killian struggling with the washing machine's buttons and the floor around his bare feet was scattered with blue powder soap. She didn't need to say anything, it just took a look.

"What? It's bloody difficult to handle a pile of clothes with one hand and a hook! And what the hell is wrong with this machine? Water's coming out hot but I want it cold… Swan, laundry is not my thing…" Killian was frustrated, she could tell. But his frustration was only enhancing hers.

"If you hadn't opened the doors and let all the sand come in then our clothes and house wouldn't be full of sand, and you wouldn't have to be washing them all over again!" Emma folded her arms over her chest and threw her head back as she rested her back against the door frame.

"You were the one who was hot! Tell me, Emma, who the hell gets hot in the middle of autumn? Weather's a damn disgrace these days! You see, love, this is what I get for trying to help you… Sand and a pile of clothes I've trying not to make a hole to for about ten minutes!" when he finished his speech he threw the entire pile of clothes into the washing machine violently, no longer caring whether the water was hot or cold. In the process, one of Emma's bras got stuck in his hook.

"Oh, that's lovely, Killian…" Emma approached him and disentangled her bra from his hook and put it with the rest of their garments inside the machine, then she closed the lid and hit the START button, despite his tantrums and the issues with the water's temperature, Killian had set all the other commands just fine. She smiled before turning to face him with a blank expression.

His blue eyes were set on hers, the intensity of his stare sent shivers through her spine.

"You could've turned the fan on."

Killian dropped his head and Emma heard him sighing, the he smiled gently and looked up once again. He took her left hand in his right one and used his thumb to caress the rings on her ring finger. The first one being the one he gave to her when they got engaged; simple with a nice diamond; and the second one was their wedding ring, a golden band with a pearl on its centre. The two made an odd combination, but on her hand they looked beautiful and he liked the fact that she hardly ever took them off.

"Aye, I could've done that too…" he whispered "I'm sorry I didn't think that through."

There was something to his voice whenever he decided to let her win an argument, she didn't know what it was exactly, but it made her feel so adored it took her breath away. It was as if he didn't care who was right or who have been wrong, but he gave her the upper hand anyhow and in those moments Emma wished she were a bit less stubborn.

"Kudos to you for marrying me" she half joked.

Killian gave her a dazed look.

"Excuse you?"

"Yeah, you know. I'm a difficult woman; it takes a lot of patience to put up with my crazy rants and stuff. You're a brave man for marrying me, Killian Jones, hell of a captain" she smiled.

"I'm a lucky man, Emma Jones. Also a hell of a captain, but lucky to have you above everything else…" Killian smirked "Can you believe we're actually _married_?"

_Oh._

The "M" word.

It was okay when she said it, but whenever _he_ said "married", well, it sort of turned her on, newlyweds curse or something, she didn't know. But damn him, he did know. The familiar spark of desire that flashed in his eyes was enough to ignite whatever flame had been half alive a second ago, her frustration meant nothing now. Emma just dived headfirst into the kiss that was lingering in the air and locked his lips with hers passionately.

It no longer mattered that blue powder soap was gluing to her feet, she just kept kissing him, loving the way he cradled her head and ran his hand along her back. That day she was wearing a pair of comfortable pyjama shorts, an item of clothing she soon realized Killian was trying to get rid of. She smiled into the kiss and pulled them down; then she jumped to sit on top of the washing machine and opened her legs to let Killian stand between them. When her lungs were burning from the lack of air, she broke the kiss and went to kiss his neck instead.

"Make love to me, Killian" Emma pleaded and then tenderly bit a soft spot between his neck and shoulder. He was still wearing a black t-shirt and the pair of leather trousers she had grown to love but that were making her extremely annoyed in that very moment.

She hooked her legs around his waist.

"As you wish, my love."

* * *

><p>After readjusting their clothes and walking out of the laundry room with an all too pleased and glowing expression on their faces, Emma decided she would make him do laundry more often. The pent up frustration said task had put him through had been a great plus to his performance, considering he was always tender and passionate and delicate… This time he'd been a little bit rougher and wild; the fact that she'd loved it didn't surprise her at all. Now he looked extremely relaxed and happy, their previous argument forgotten.<p>

She could do marriage, especially with Killian.

She could handle sand.

But now she'd discovered a new way on how to solve their future arguments, and suddenly fighting over stupidities didn't sound so bad if this was the way they could make up.

* * *

><p><em>Yeah well, don't mind me. Like most of my CS one shots, this one "just happened". I also thought this could be read as a continuation of my previous one shot "Blue Nail Polish" but then again, it could also not (because rings are different in that fic). <em>


End file.
